Total Eclipse of my
by GublerRussia
Summary: Sebastian is not only a butler but a famous singer and here are his greatest hits which are dedicated to his master Ciel. If there was a rating worse than M this would be under it. Seriously this is raunchy and disturbing guys I'm warning you.


**Alright so me and my friend were in health class and our teacher plays Total Eclipse of the Heart on the T.V. Ya ,I don't know why but my friend and I sadly came up with some of this in class XD I based it of of the lyrics vid by ebonyblack87 if you would like to listen to the real song first. Yes that persons vid is diffrent from other peoples it's like the full version or something. I would listen to vid while reading this cuz it's really funny that way :) Enjoy!**

~ piano ~

(Bend over)

Every now and then I get a little bit horny and your never cumming for me

(Bend over)

Every now and then I get a little bit tired of having to squeeze my own dick

(Bend over)

Every now and then I get a little bit nervous that that sweet ass of yours will never be mine

(Bend over)

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified that I'll never fuck you up that sweet ass

(Bend over, sweet ass)

I'm gonna fuck you till you've fallen apart

(Bend over, sweet ass)

I'm gonna fuck you till you've fallen apart

(Bend over)

Every now and then I get a little bit restless and I dream of something wild

(Bend over)

Every now and then I get a little bit hopeless and just sit there with a really hard boner

(Bend over)

Every now and then I get a little bit angry and I try to fuck you while your asleep

(Bend over)

Every now and then I get a little bit terrified that I'll never fuck that sweet ass

(Bend over, sweet ass)

I'm gonna fuck you till you've fallen apart

(Bend over, sweet ass)

I'm gonna fuck you till you've fallen apart

And I need you know tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll let me hold you tight

We'll be fucking on this night

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

We can take it to the back of the manor

Your ass is like a ghost haunting me all of the time

I don't know what to do it's throbbing, my cock

My dick is in my pants yet it's giving out squirts

I really need you tonight

Your ass will be mine tonight

Your ass will be mine tonight

I really, really wish you'd just make me cum

I'm gonna fuck you till you've fallen apart

Theres nothing I can do total eclipse of my cock

I really, really wish that you'd just let me cum

And now I'm gonna bang you so hard

What else can I say, total eclipse of my cock

~ instrumental or Sebby molesting Ciel break whichever you prefer XD ~

(Bend over, sweet ass)

(Bend over, sweet ass)

(Bend over)

Every now and then I know your just a young boy with a tiny little wee-wee

(Bend over)

Every now and then I know you'll always be the only boy who sucks a demons penis

(Bend over)

Every now and then I know there's nothing in the universe as magical as your sweet ass

(Bend over)

Every now and then I know there's nothing any better there's nothing I just wouldn't do

(Bend over, sweet ass)

I'm gonna fuck you till you've fallen apart

(Bend over, sweet ass)

I'm gonna fuck you till you've fallen apart

And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever

And if you'll let me hold you tight

We'll be fucking on this night

And we'll only be making it right

Cause we'll never be wrong together

We can take it to the back of the manor

Your ass is like a ghost haunting me all of the time

I don't know what to do it's throbbing, my cock

My dick is in my pants yet its giving out squirts

I really need you tonight

Your ass will be mine tonight

Your ass will be mine tonight

I really, really wish you'd just make me cum

I'm gonna fuck you till you've fallen apart

There's nothing I can do total eclipse of my cock

I really, really wish you'd just let me come

And now I'm gonna bang you so hard

There's nothing more to say total eclipse of my cock

Total eclipse of my cock

Total eclipse of my cock

(Bend over, sweet ass)

END

** You like? Leave me a review on how you like it and also I may in the future write more Sebby songs. We shall see. If any one would like to make a request for what song i should screw around with next be my guest!**


End file.
